


Hit Pause

by kira892



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderbend, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, fem!sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/pseuds/kira892
Summary: The last three days of this roadtrip have been a disaster and they need a mini vacation from this vacation.For the prompt:Roadtrip au where they’ve been on the road for a while with the others and this is the first night they’ve slept in a motel where they have their own damn room.





	Hit Pause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/gifts).



> I really love fem!sheith and there's not nearly enough fic for it so, here we go!

In her experience, motel rooms range from “crappy” to “dangerously crappy”. The one they end up in falls somewhere in the middle; with faded yellow wallpaper that may or may not have been white at some point; frayed floral bedspreads that are probably older than her and a ceiling that’s just a  _teensy_  bit water stained. The air in it is stale and the faint scent of mildew clings to the drapes and furniture  but still, Shiro inhales a lungful of air as she comes in and sighs in relief. After being trapped with four other people who’ve been sleeping in the same car for the past three days, the musty motel room is like a breath of fresh, country air.

  


Keith barely waits for her to step through the door, squeezing past with their bags and gear, clipping Shiro in the leg with a sleeping roll and almost knocking her over. Keith doesn’t even notice, she walks straight to the bed and unceremoniously drops everything on the floor before falling face first into the sheets. She’s still in borrowed clothes; a denim overall dress and a tank top, both from Pidge and both entirely too short to fit her properly. The dress rides up as soon as she hits the mattress, exposing black panties and most of her ass. Shiro gives it a sympathetic pat as she walks over to set her phone and keys down on the bedside table.

  


Keith grumbles into the pillow before turning her head to the side to glare at Shiro through a mess of black hair that’s still slightly matted from the extra large slurpee Lance “accidentally” threw in her face after their last game of charades. Shiro has to suppress a sigh at the memory. Apparently any game can escalate into a heated shouting match if you spend enough time in a car. They probably would’ve been fine if the AC hadn’t stopped working. Or if there had been more ports in the van for their chargers to plug in. Or if they didn’t get that flat tire. Or if the last three food stops they’d made hadn’t been full of families with a lot of loud, hyperactive children.

 

Yeah, it’s been a tough few days.

 

They’re all at the end of their ropes. Pidge’s noise cancelling headphones haven’t left her head all day, Hunk, who was never particularly good at keeping her complaints to herself when she’s uncomfortable or tired, has lost all her filters (and if Shiro heard one more passive aggressive comment, regardless of who or what it was aimed at, she was fairly sureshe would’ve lost all her temper) and finally, if Lance or Keith had lost one more game of tic tac toe against the other, someone would’ve probably gotten kicked out of the car while it was still moving.  

  


“This trip sucks.” Keith mutters.

  


Shiro hums. The reflexive urge to cajole and reassure is completely absent now. She’d been the one at the steering wheel for the last twelve hours, her positivity gauge has reached zero and she’s too exhausted to even try pointing out the parts of the trip that have been great and the things they’re yet to see or do that could be fun.

  


“We’re all just tired and we all missed beds. I’m sure everyone will be less cranky tomorrow, you included.”

  


Just saying the words makes Shiro want to massage her temples. She hates being called the group mom but right now she definitely feels like it.

  


“Hopefully a good night’s sleep will make us all remember that we’re all friends-” who are all  _adults_ , “-who  _chose_  to go on this roadtrip.” she continues.

  


“Doubt it.” the words come out almost slurred, pushed through lips that are half buried in a pillow.

 

Keith doesn’t react when Shiro flicks her on the nose in response and doesn’t even bat an eye when Shiro falls sideways over her back with a tired groan, staring blankly into space and letting her brain shut off for a second. Keith’s ass is still hanging out. Shiro can see the curve of it beyond the rucked up denim of the skirt and before she can really think about it, she reaches out and rests a hand on the swell of one cheek. It’s a nice ass. She pats it a little.

  


“Don’t start something you can’t finish. And at least take a shower first.”

  


Shiro laughs but the mention of a shower suddenly makes her hyper aware of the layer of grime on her skin from almost four days of being on the road. She rolls over.

  


“I think I will actually. Do you want to join me?” she asks the back of Keith’s head, reaching over to play with the bits of her hair that haven’t dried together in clumps.

  


Keith takes a few seconds to consider. Then she nuzzles deeper into the pillow. “You go first. Too tired.”

  


“Okay.” Shiro hauls herself up and off of Keith, leaning over to kiss the top of her head before shuffling over to their bags to dig up the last set of clean clothes she has; a pair of shorts and an over sized t shirt.

  


“Remind me to find a laundromat first thing tomorrow.” She calls out to Keith as she walks into the bathroom. Keith gives her a weak thumbs up.

  


She’s asleep when Shiro comes out of the shower a long while later and practically has to be dragged out of bed just to wake up fully but she proceeds to dig up a clean pair on underwear and a shirt and take her turn in the shower with minimal complaint. Keith comes back out only 10 minutes later, looking a lot more awake and just a little bit peeved.

  


“You used up all the hot water.” she says before Shiro can say anything, lobbing the towel she’s been using to dry her hair at her girlfriend’s face and cutting off the sheepish apology Shiro tries to offer. She drops down to sit next to her on the bed and Shiro tosses it back on her head. It flops over her face and tilts sideways immediately. Keith catches it before it could slide off and Shiro chuckles, moving in closer and pulling Keith’s hands away to take over drying her hair.

  


“It’s only 6:30, it’s too early to be sleeping anyway.” she says.

  


Keith gives a noncommittal grunt and slumps forward until her forehead rested against Shiro’s chest. Shiro continues to dry her hair, moving the towel to get at the back of her head. She kisses the bit of Keith’s head that she uncovered and works in silence for the next few minutes, basking in the quiet domesticity of the moment and feeling herself unwind as the stress of the last few days slowly slips away. She feels a little bad for feeling so happy about finally being separated from the rest of the group but Shiro is sure that in their own rooms, Hunk, Lance and Pidge are also relieved to be away from them.

  


Keith’s hands drift up to her waist, fingertips pushing under the fabric of her shirt as they slide upward. Shiro presses another kiss to her head, shifting even closer as Keith’s hands settle on her back, wrapping her in a loose embrace. Her own hands still and slide away, taking the towel with them when Keith lifts her head to press a kiss to her chin, and then another one to her lips. It’s soft, short and chaste and Shiro smiles as Keith pulls away. She hovers for a split second before leaning back in for another kiss, slow and deep. Shiro sighs against her mouth and shivers when Keith licks at her bottom lip. The hands on her back slide higher and then forward, pulling a gasp out of Shiro when they cup her breasts, thumbs brushing teasingly over her nipples.

 

“I thought you were too tired to move.” she murmurs, arms coming up to wrap around Keith’s neck.

 

“I thought it was too early to be sleeping.” Keith counters, smiling as she trails kisses along Shiro’s jaw,  tugging at the lobe of Shiro’s ear with her teeth when she reaches it. “This is the last time we’ll have a room and a bed in the next what? 5 days?.” she says, thumbs rubbing back and forth over Shiro’s nipples with the kind of delicious, light pressure that makes her arch into her touch.

 

“Good point.” Shiro sighs, hands coming up to grab Keith’s face and lead her mouth back to hers. Her lips part obediently for Shiro’s tongue and when she starts to pull them down to the bed, Shiro follows. Still kissing, they end up lying on their sides, legs slotted together. Keith pulls away first, tugging Shiro’s shirt up until it was bunched under her armpits. Keith ’s tongue traces circles around one nipple while her hand moves south, palm running over the flat planes of Shiro’s stomach before sliding under the waistband of her shorts. Shiro moans, squirming as Keith’s fingers dip down, rubbing at her teasingly through her panties.

 

“Mm, Keith come  _on_.”

 

Keith’s response to that was to press harder, until Shiro’s practically whining. In retaliation, Shiro pushes a thigh between Keith’s, grinding up against her pointedly. Keith makes a muffled sound against her chest, hips giving a helpless little thrust against Shiro’s leg. Her fingers retreat but before Shiro could mourn their loss, they’re back, sliding into her panties and rubbing at her folds. She sighs, low and breathy, hips lifting from the mattress to rock up against each pass of Keith’s hand against her cunt.

 

Keith lifts her head away from Shiro’s chest with one last, suckling kiss to her nipple. She looks at Shiro through lidded violet eyes, unblinking, taking in every soft gasp, every short breath drawn in through parted lips with open hunger.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Shiro asks, eyelids fluttering when Keith’s fingers shift lower to rub at her hole. She can  _hear_ how wet she is and for a moment, she wonders what she must look like; shirt rucked up over her breasts, one nipple slick with spit, with her girlfriend’s hand down her shorts. Two fingers dip teasingly inside, pushing in up to the knuckle before pulling back and repeating the action. Shiro bites back a moan and Keith smirks.

 

“Yes.”

 

Keith rolls them over then, bracing herself with one elbow beside Shiro’s head. She doesn’t break eye contact as she moves her hand up to rub against Shiro’s clit; slick, steady pressure that makes Shiro writhe, hands coming up to grab two fistfuls of Keith’s hair.

 

“Ahh- Keith. Keith, babe. I’m close-”

 

Keith picks up the pace, rubbing in tight, quick little circles the way Shiro likes and it’s a testament to how long it’s been since they’ve last gotten to do anything that it barely takes any time at all before Shiro’s back is arching up off the bed, coming with a strangled cry. Keith doesn’t stop,working her through her orgasm and only slowing down after Shiro whimpers and weakly tries to squirm away, oversensitive.

 

She kisses at Shiro’s neck, waiting for her to catch her breath and starts up a slow, lazy grind against her hip.

 

“Do you need a minute?” she asks, voice barely more than a low rumble in Shiro’s ears.

 

Shiro turns her head and pulls her in for a kiss, languid and tender. She nips at Keith’s bottom lip, hands moving down to grip the backs of her thighs.

 

“Come here.” Shiro rasps, nudging Keith forward. Keith, immediately knowing what she’s going for, scrambles to her knees and shifts up the bed until she was holding on to the headboard, one knee on either side of Shiro’s head. Shiro wastes no time, shoving her panties aside and licking a broad stripe from her hole to her clit. Keith lets out a shuddering moan, high and loud. She clamps a hand over her mouth, fingers curling into a fist as Shiro teases at her clit, lapping at it with firm, deliberate strokes before closing her lips around it and sucking. Her hands settle on Keith’s ass, nails digging into flesh and urging Keith’s hips into movement. She starts out slow, biting down on one of her knuckles as she rolls her hips against the slick, hot slide of Shiro’s mouth.

 

Shiro eats her out like it’s the last thing she’ll ever do, lips and tongue lapping at Keith’s cunt like she’s starving for it, driving Keith higher and higher until Keith is riding her face, both hands in her hair, holding her head in place as she fucks her mouth.

 

“Ahhh,  _fuck_. Shiro-” Keith pants out. “I’m-!”

 

Her words trail off into a long groan as she comes. She stills, hunching forward and bracing herself with one hand on the headboard, thighs shaking. Under her, Shiro moans, hands coming up to wrap around her hips as they rock helplessly against her mouth, once, twice, riding out the the white-hot wave of pleasure that washes over her until it nudges the line between good and too much.

 

She slumps back, feeling boneless and warm, chest still heaving. She feels herself being moved and tries her best to help, holding on to the arms that wrap around her and arching weakly into the touch of lips, warm and slick, at the bit of skin peeking out from the low neckline of her top. Shiro lowers her back to the mattress and settles on top of her, pressing another kiss to her throat before leaning up to claim her lips. Keith sighs into the kiss, moaning softly when she tastes herself on Shiro’s tongue.

 

“Mmm. Yup. Laundromat first thing tomorrow morning.” She murmurs when they break apart. Shiro starts to chuckle before the sound of thumping cuts her off. From the other side of the wall, slightly muffled but perfectly audible, comes Lance’s voice.

 

“I know you probably really needed that but Pidge is the only one who has headphones you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [redblackandwhiteallover](http://redblackandwhiteallover.tumblr.com/)  
> and on Twitter [alineofeyeemoji](https://twitter.com/alineofeyeemoji)


End file.
